


Sleep Now Under my Skin

by ouroboros



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, one sided sei/aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/pseuds/ouroboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to tell you,” Sei said it sweetly, biting into Ren’s neck like he was a fruit, suddenly ripe, “I wanted to tell you myself.”</p><p>It hurt, and Ren felt the hot rise of his chest. He felt the pulse of blood in his neck, felt the drip of it bead up from where Sei had bitten down. “Tell me what?” he asked. His cock twitched.</p><p>Sei looked at him quizzically, like it was clear. Like, with each slow test of teeth against Ren’s neck, his sternum, his nipple, that it was obvious why he wanted him there. </p><p>  <i>Oh.</i></p><p> (Set after re:connect, Sei, knowing Ren has been feeling guilty, pulls him into a Rhyme field to talk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now Under my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ren and Sei both aggressively caring about Aoba is the most important thing in the entire world, you guys.
> 
> I did not even try to get into how this would be possible. Just pretend Sei is not dead for a second so I can have this moment.

Ren knew where he was even before he opened his eyes. He had spent enough time as a robot, and in rhyme, and then as a human, to know what it felt like to be each. That first time, when he had woken up after Platinum Jail collapsed-- feeling his own body, and oh, god, pain--he had known right away.

This time the indicators were the same. His body felt different. His eyes still closed, he took mental stock of himself. He knew he was laying down, on his back, on something soft. A bed? He knew he was naked. Trying to understand his situation, he made himself sink into the sensation of it. He clenched his fists- he still had fists, not paws, thank fuck. His muscles felt less dense, though, and the planes of his back were less solid, less his. He was digital again. Feeling the difference between flesh and wire and synapse, he knew.

Rhyme.

He knew _where_ he was. Just not _why_. He tried to call back what had happened, tried to pull it out of the haze his still-waking mind was in. It had been a normal day, as far as he could remember, but then dizziness had overtaken him. He remembered the worried look on Aoba’s face as his vision faded, and his hand on his cheek.  

The things he noted about his surroundings were flooding his brain, trying to form themselves into useful data. He was afraid to open his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he should expect to see. What if the previous months of being human with Aoba at his side were the fever dream, and what if this was reality?

The thought of that made him feel sick, but he clenched his jaw and opened his eyes anyway, lashes fluttering. He focused his vision, feeling his muscles coil, ready to spring immediately into action, ready to defend Aoba, or whatever else was asked of him. But then everything sharpened, and it wasn’t Toue, or any other unnamed threat above him. It was Sei.

Sei?

He felt himself relax at that, but only for a moment, because then Sei was on top of him, lithe and quiet, like a cat. He was pushing Ren’s wrists together above his head, spreading his legs apart with his knees, pinning him down.

After months of physical therapy and learning to move his body again--learning to make Sei’s body feel like his own--it was strange to be back in his Rhyme form. Like having to put on old, ill-fitting clothes and pretend he felt comfortable. And what was happening was definitely not comfortable.

Sei, his black hair fanning around Ren’s face as he leaned over him, was smiling.

“You’re here!”

Ren looked around as well as he could, laying pinned to what was definitely a bed. The rest of what he could see just looked like a Rhyme field: swirls of light and color. He was still waiting for it to be a trap. His heartbeat was racing. What if they had been wrong? What if Sei was angry with him for how he’d used his gift? Ren flexed his hand under the pressure of Sei’s hold. He was stronger than Sei, surely, but he knew he couldn’t bring himself to hurt him, no matter what. He responded, his voice low and careful, “I’m here...why?”

“I tried…” Sei shook his head, and laughed. His hair fell across Ren’s cheek, and it tickled, “I wasn’t sure it would work.”

Sei’s face was so close to Ren's. His gaze was steady as he dug his knee into Ren’s thigh. It was strange, like looking into a mirror that had warped. Ren looked down Sei’s body, comparing. He didn’t get far, though, because when he noticed Sei’s chest was rising and falling shakily, he looked back up to his face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted, pupils wide. He’d seen Aoba look like this. He’d _made_ Aoba look like this. Unbidden, he felt it in his cock. He was still impressively bad at controlling that sort of thing. He felt the flush spread across his cheeks. _Shit._

Sei tilted his head, grinning like he knew exactly what Ren was thinking. He didn’t seem vindictive, or angry, or disgusted, which just made Ren feel more nervous. He was on display, naked, so there was no hiding the effect this was having on him. Did Sei know what Ren had been using his body for, hot and slick and sliding into -- _god, don’t think about it, don’t think about it-_ \- he tried to push the sweet, wet heat of Aoba out of his mind, but it was hard, with Sei breathing on his neck like that, sliding his knee up against his leg like _that_. Ren’s breath hitched, and his hips rose up, almost meeting Sei’s. Sei arched his back, opening his mouth and fluttering his eyelids like he was the one who had thought about Aoba like that. The wide collar of his shirt slid, exposing a pale shoulder.

Sei tightened his grip on Ren’s wrists. His breathing shifted, shallower, and he lowered his body to hover just above Ren’s. Ren, trying desperately to use his brain for something not awful, tried to remember what he’d been trying to say. He realized that Sei hadn’t answered his question, and he suddenly had quite a few more.

“Why, though?” was all he could get out. His voice was unsteady and broken. Sei ignored him at first, bending to kiss Ren on the collarbone.

Ren felt unbalanced. He was not used to being the one under the pressure of thumbs, under the heavy weight of thighs. Even though Aoba often initiated sex, and he never hesitated, anymore, to show Ren what he wanted, it was usually Ren who was pushing Aoba into the cushions, and pressing his teeth into the hollow of Aoba’s neck, and biting, and claiming, and feeling, and fucking.

Sei started moving down his body, and Ren closed his eyes, a moan catching in the back of his throat, because he had let himself think of Aoba again, and because Sei was planting kisses in a line down his chest. God, this was confusing. He tried to slow his breathing, to stay calm.

Sei finally let go of his hold on Ren’s hands as he slid downward. Ren’s fingers twitched. He wanted to grab him, to twist their bodies until he was the one who was on top, until he was the one who knew what was happening, was controlling it, but he didn’t. He left his arms up above his head. He owed Sei that, at least. After everything Sei had done for him, and after what he had done with it-

Sei giggled, and kissed just below Ren’s navel. Ren opened his eyes wide, sucking a breath in through his teeth.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Sei finally answered, and he crawled his way back up Ren’s body.

Ren was surprised. Part of him felt, even after all this, like his being here was an accident, a mistake in Sei’s plan. He didn’t think Sei often made mistakes, but still he felt like an interloper.

“You wanted...” Ren turned his head, looking away and trying to gather himself. Sei took the opportunity, nipping at his exposed neck. “You intended for it to be me?”

He knew it could have been Aoba spread where he was. He knew the rush of having Aoba underneath him, and he would understand, twisted as it would be, Sei’s need to feel that for himself. So the fact that it was his own body splayed under Sei’s fingers was a surprise.

Sei nodded.

“I did.” Sei whispered it into his ear, and he kissed just under it, where his ear met his neck, and down again to the line of his jaw, “I did.” Ren shuddered. His whole body ached to move, and his cock was fully, shamefully, hard, now, but he kept himself still. So still. Whatever was in store for him, he was sure he deserved it.

“I wanted to tell you,” Sei said it sweetly, biting into Ren’s neck like he was a fruit, suddenly ripe, “I wanted to tell you myself.”

It _hurt_ , and Ren felt the hot rise of his chest. He felt the pulse of blood in his neck, felt the drip of it bead up from where Sei had bitten down. “Tell me what?” he asked. His cock twitched.

Sei looked at him quizzically, like it was clear, like, with each slow test of teeth against Ren’s neck, his sternum, his nipple, that it was obvious why he wanted him there.

_Oh._

Ren’s arms were still placed loosely above his head, and Sei reached a hand back up to where his wrists were crossed. The touch was delicate, but Ren submitted to it, heart beating loudly and his back arching. Sei smiled, pleased, and kissed Ren’s jaw again, and then, for the first time, his mouth. Ren opened his lips for him, his tongue darting out like he was used to doing for Aoba, and Sei caught it in his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth, and Ren made a low, desperate noise into him.

“Do you like it,” Sei asked, breaking the kiss, his breath warm against Ren’s neck, “Do you like it when he spreads his legs for you?”

Ren was sure it was a trick question, but his ability to hide his natural reaction was betrayed by the impulsive buck of his hips at the idea. _Aoba_.

“I thought so,” said Sei. He smiled again, and _why_ did he keep doing that? He seemed so _genuine_ , Ren thought, so warm and pleased for Ren at his response. But how could he be? Ren bit back the feeling of frustration. He had little skill at reading people that weren’t Aoba, and Aoba wasn’t here. Taking trips on his own to the corner store was nerve-wracking enough, and that was with Aoba, waiting at home to kiss him, proud, when he returned. There had been no practice for this.

“Tell me,” Sei whispered, and he moved down to nip at the place where Ren’s hip met his thigh, “Tell me what he tastes like, right here.”

Ren sucked in a breath, his cock twitching with want, at the thought of tasting Aoba there, and at the feeling of being tasted. He wasn’t sure if he should answer honestly, but then Sei pressed his thumbnails into his hipbones, and he had to cry out.

“Tell me,” Sei said again.

Ren pictured it. He thought of Aoba, naked and blushing underneath him. “He tastes-” Ah, another bite, this time Sei’s lips pulling hard enough to bruise, and Ren couldn’t help but feel the frustration swell inside him, the impertinence rising in his throat.

“You should know, Sei. He tastes like me. Like us,” his voice grew steadier, “only better.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” Sei murmured into the corner of Ren’s hips, kissing him wetly there, like he could taste Aoba himself if he sucked hard enough. He trailed his kisses along the curve of Ren’s hipbone, and then, without warning, he licked a slow wet line up his cock.

Ren gasped. Sei’s dark, lash-rimmed eyes were unblinkingly focused on his face, and Ren’s mind grappled frantically for the right thing to do. Should he give in to Sei, who had called him here, to whom he owed everything he had? Sei, whose face, looking distressingly like his own, was moving to lick him again? Or was it Aoba he should think of, pliant and still somehow always pouting, the quick warmth of him spreading under his palms? He needed to know, all of a sudden, which was the right thing to do, even as the rush of sensation in his dick threatened to beat it out of his mind. Was anything noble, here?

Ren was incapable of keeping his hands still any longer. He brought them down, meaning to use them to stop Sei, to finally put an end to this, whatever it was, but then Sei’s hands reached up to hold his, their fingers entwined, and he squeezed.

Sei pulled his mouth off of Ren’s cock to speak, leaning on an elbow. His lips were plump, and pink, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked worried. “Are you okay, Ren?” he asked. “I wanted to tell you that it’s okay.”

The words hit Ren hard in the chest. He hadn't been expecting that, and he felt like he would break. He wanted to trust Sei so badly. “Is it?” he whispered. He wasn’t sure what Sei meant, and he tried not to let himself hope it was absolution.

“It is,” said Sei, softly, kissing him just above his cock, “You’ve done so well.” Sei licked one of his thin fingers and pushed it inside Ren. “You’ve been _so_ good to him.” His bangs fell prettily in front of his eyes as he tilted his head. “You’ve made him happy,” he said, and then he took Ren’s cock into his mouth.

Ren's eyes went wide, and he didn't bother to stop himself from moaning. Sei’s hand, the one not busy pushing against something tight and wonderful inside him, was still holding his, their fingers tightly locked. Sei's thumb was making slow, comforting circles against his wrist. All the anxiety that had been building in Ren fell away as this new thought took him over. It was okay. It was not a trap. Sei was being honest, Ren realized. Tears of relief welled up in his eyes. He had meant it, this whole time. His throat tightened, at that, and it took everything in him to not grab Sei by the hair and bury his cock all the way inside his mouth.

Ren couldn’t feel the sensation from the other side like he had before, with Aoba, in Scrap. His connection with Sei was a different one, some dim part of his brain was discovering. Most of his mind, though, was teetering on losing itself to the feeling of Sei’s mouth around him, because even just experiencing this on his own, it felt fucking _good_.

So he gave in, and let himself feel it. Sei’s mouth on him was attentive. He moved up and down slowly, languidly, following Ren’s reactions with his eyes, encouraging Ren’s gasps with his tongue. His eyes, sly and sweet, narrowed, crinkling at the edges as they met Ren’s. And then he swallowed Ren’s cock down into his throat.

Ren could feel Sei’s affection in every slide of his tongue and in every squeeze of his hand. It felt like gratitude. Ren wondered what he tasted like, to Sei. He thought of the salty warmth of Aoba’s skin, and his eyes rolled back in his head. The desire to give that to Sei burned hot in his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting Sei to taste him, too, though, whatever it was he tasted like. The three of them kept getting tangled up in his brain, all long limbs and open mouths and their hair, blue and black, ready to knot in his fists.

Sei made a high hum of pleasure, and it reverberated against Ren’s cock. He was enjoying it too. Everything that was happening became too much for Ren to handle, and it built up inside him, heavy and urgent. He threw his head back as he came, his hips bucking against Sei’s face, his fingernails pressing unknowingly into the back of Sei’s hand.

He felt the movement of Sei’s throat as he swallowed, and he shuddered blissfully at the sensation. Sei pulled away, breathing heavily and licking his lips.

Loose-limbed and spent, he pulled on Sei’s hand, dragging him back up to look at him, face to face. His other hand was on his back, guiding him upward.

There were feelings rushing through Ren’s mind that he was incapable of organizing, and instead of trying to, he took Sei’s face in his hands and brought it in to kiss him, hungrily. Sei sunk into it, shaking. Ren tasted himself on Sei, and he wondered, without meaning to, if Sei had kissed anyone before. It didn’t seem likely.

“Thank you, Sei,” he said, his voice as sure as he could make it, "for everything." He pressed his forehead against Sei’s, like Aoba had always done for him when he was an allmate. Sei laughed like he remembered it, too, and eased his body into him. Ren tightened his hands in his hair.

“Thank _you_ ,” Sei said, his high voice wavering, "for loving him.”

Sei pulled away, looking at him again, his gaze heavier than it had been before. He let out a shaky breath and kissed Ren one more time, his eyebrows knitted together. “Thank you,” he whispered against Ren's mouth.

The kiss was deep. Sei licked into him like Ren had done only a little while earlier, and when he pulled back, he laughed.

Ren tried to speak, then, but his lips felt heavy and so did his eyelids, and Sei was shaking his head, that sweet smile still on his face. As everything around Ren faded to black, Sei pulled away. The last thing Ren felt were Sei's hands lingering on his chest.

When Ren woke again, he was home, and he was human, and it was Aoba who was straddling him. Aoba’s face was wet, his eyes were wide and red, and his thumbs were digging into Ren’s shoulders.

“Ren!” he cried out as Ren’s eyes opened. Aoba’s chest heaved as he collapsed on top of him.

“Aoba,” Ren said, relief coursing through him. He wrapped his arms around him, a hand at the nape of his neck, another tucking into the back of his jeans, “Aoba.”

“What happened? I thought-” Aoba cut himself off, shaking his head, his blue hair brushing against Ren’s cheeks. It tickled, and Ren’s guts clenched, remembering.

Ren tucked a strand of Aoba’s hair behind his ear, his fingers tangling themselves in it on the way down.

Aoba smiled at him, confused and relieved and _so fucking beautiful_. Ren tugged at Aoba’s hair, pulling him down. He needed to be kissing him, immediately. And when he did, groaning hot and thankful into his mouth, it was for all three of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.ouroborosbites.tumblr.com), friends!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from [Brother, by Matt Corby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpFG7DdjTbo)
> 
> Somebody call out to your brother  
> He’s calling out your name  
> Hiding under the covers  
> With no one else to blame
> 
> Sleep now under my skin  
> Make sure you try to  
> Conjure the wind  
> And ease my mind


End file.
